Modular concrete blocks can be used to build walls, including free-standing walls, retaining walls, and landscaping walls. These blocks can be used either by contractors or by individuals in the “do it yourself” market.
The use of pins to interconnect blocks to construct vertical walls or inclined retaining walls is known, in order to help provide a stable and secure wall and to prevent the shifting of blocks relative to each other after assembly into a wall.
One problem with existing pinned blocks is the difficulty encountered by the installer in aligning the blocks of one course on top of a previous course for proper placement of the pins to interconnect the blocks.